A Changing Hearts Story
by Burger-King
Summary: Rien n'est jamais dit, tout peux changer, et tout peut basculer, c'est en tout cas ce qui est arrivé à ces deuxlà.


_Titre : A Changing Hearts Story  
_

_Résumé : Rien n'est jamais dit, tout peux changer, et tout peux basculer, c'est en tout cas ce qui est arrivé à ces deux-là.  
_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi tout est à J.K. Notre maître à tousssss !!_

Nda : #Pensées de Drago#  
Pensées d'Hermione

**Prologue**

Je t'aime... je t'ai toujours aimé... depuis que je t'ai vu, depuis que l'on s'est parlé, et pourtant, on s'est toujours détesté...

#Je t'aime... je l'avoue je n'aime que toi... depuis toujours, depuis notre premier regard, mais alors, pourquoi ne se parle-t-on jamais ?#

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
Poudlard, le 1er Septembre 1999, septième et dernière année pour l'inséparable trio, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, et Hermione Granger, cette dernière est la cible de cette histoire. En effet, nous allons parler d'Hermione Granger, enfant de Moldus, surdouée et charmante, et de Drago Malefoy, enfant pourri gâté de Sang Pur, égocentrique et détestable. Depuis six ans, ils se détestent, ils se haïssent, et ne peuvent pas se voir, malheureusement pour eux, ils vont être obligés de se supporter toute l'année à cause d'une mauvaise surprise que leur réserve le professeur McGonagall._

**_Cher Miss Granger,  
J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez été nommée Préfète en Chef.  
Je vous attends dans le compartiment des préfets après la réunion._**

__

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dans un compartiment vide où il n'y avait qu'eux. Hermione était toute excitée à l'idée de recevoir son insigne, même si ce n'était pas le cas pour Ron et Harry qui n'étaient même pas surpris.

- Vous rendez-vous compte ?! J'ai été nommée Préfète en Chef !! s'écriait la jeune Gryffondor.  
- Wah... trop inattendu... psalmodia le roux, non content d'avoir une folle du règlement comme supérieure.  
- Ouais... c'est... surprenant... ajouta Harry en se massant la nuque.  
- Oh bien sûr je m'y attendais... mais quand même... je me demande qui va être mon homologue masculin.  
- Moi à ta place je ne me poserais pas la question...  
- Et pourquoi cela ?

Avant d'aller plus loin dans cette passionnante conversation, allons faire un tour dans un compartiment, un peu plus loin, rempli de Serpentards, dont Drago Malefoy, tenant un message de McGonagall lui annonçant qu'il était nommé Préfet-en-Chef et qu'il était attendu au compartiment des préfets.

- Waouh... c'est super Dragynouchet, tu es Préfet-en-Chef !! C'est sexy je trouve... c'était Pansy Parkinson, une fille à la face de pékinois qui colle aux basques de Drago, qui s'émerveillait au bras de sa victime.  
- Oui... cependant j'ai peur d'un coup... répondit Drago sans faire attention à la "chose" qui s'accrochait à lui.  
- Et pourquoi cela ?  
- Je suppose que mon homologue va être Granger...

- A touts les coups ton homologue sera Malefoy...  
- Mince... j'y avais pas pensé... c'est vrai que c'est un problème...  
- Plutôt oui...

L'excitation d'Hermione s'estompa rapidement et son sourire aussi, elle regarda dehors et soupira.

Aurais-je une chance de pouvoir te parler ?

#Peut-être que je pourrais te parler en tête-à-tête...#

De son côté, Drago était à la fenêtre et soupirait lui aussi.

Après le réunion des préfets, Hermione attendit, et à sa "grande surprise", en compagnie de Drago Malefoy.

- Tiens la Sang-de-Bourbe...  
- Tiens la fouine... On dirait que tu as été choisi comme Préfet-en-Chef...  
- Quel perspicacité... lâcha-t-il d'un ton narquois.  
- Serais-tu capable de rire ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.  
- Et bien ton humour est aussi terne que ce que tu lis chaque jours...  
- Tu es poète maintenant ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton intéressé malgré elle.  
- Je vois que tu t'intéresses à moi, serais-je devenu important à tes yeux ? La jeune Gryffondor rougit et ajouta précipitamment :  
- Euh... non bien sûr... bien sûr que non...

Mais avant que Drago n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, le professeur McGonagall arriva et calma la tension qui montait entre les deux Préfets-en-Chef.

- Bonsoir vous deux... bon, vous devez savoir pourquoi vous êtes là, les homologues hochèrent la tête, donc je vais...

Et elle donna toutes les explications nécessaires pendant une heure entière, ensuite, elle sortie et laissa les deux élèves.

- Et bien... je crois qu'il va falloir nous supporter...  
- Pas question ! s'écria le Serpentard.  
- Tu as entendu McGonagall, on a nos chambres et une salle commune...  
- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète...

Hermione se surpris à sourire à la remarque du blond mais secoua rapidement la tête avant de sortir du compartiment, laissant Drago seul.

J'aurais pus, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage...

#J'y étais presque... je t'ai fais sourire...#

Arrivés à Poudlard, nos héros prirent les carrosses et se retrouvèrent devant le château, là où Peeves les attendait avec des bombabouses et bombardaient les élèves, ils prirent un détour et se retrouvèrent devant la Grande Salle, là où Drago Malefoy arrivait.

- Tiens... Weaslaid et St Potter... oh mais qui voilà donc ? C'est notre chère Sang-de-Bourbe qui va me servir d'homologue, crois-moi, je ne suis pas enchanté...  
- Et pourquoi tiens-tu à le faire remarquer ?

Le blond rougit légèrement et partit, avec son pékinois silencieux derrière-lui. Souriants, Hermione, Harry et Ron entrèrent et s'assirent la table, là où Ginny les attendaient, souriant à Harry, tandis que Ron se plaignait sur le temps à attendre avant de pouvoir manger.

- Pourquoi on mange pas avant, surtout que je te parie Dix Gallions que ça va être barbant à mort cette année...

Et il avait raison, la répartition avait été ennuyeuse, en tout cas pour lui, car Harry et Ginny se becotaient silencieusement et Hermione, elle, jetant souvent des coups d'oeils à la table des Serpentards, avait fini par croiser le regard du blond et rougir violemment avant de retourner à la répartition inintéressante.

De son côté, Drago s'ennuyait royalement mais se posait des questions au sujet de la Gryffondor qu'il avait fait rougir, tout en repoussant de la main Pansy qui bavait sur ses genoux.

#Se pourrait-il que tu m'ais remarqué ? Enfin ?#

Se pourrait-il que tu m'ais remarqué ? Je n'espères pas...

Après la répartition et le banquet, Hermione dû se charger d'amener les première année dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors car Ron dormait profondément, de la crème chantilly sur le coin de la bouche. Elle les dirigea donc à coup de "par ici !" et de "non pas cet escalier !" jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Elle s'assit un moment sur un fauteuil et se rappela qu'elle avait une chambre, dans la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef, elle se dirigea donc à contrecoeur vers ses appartements, et ceux de Malefoy par la même occasion, en soupirant.

#J'espères qu'elle va oublier...#

Drago Malefoy était sur un canapé, il n'avait pas conduit les première année de Serpentard et avait laissé cet "honneur" à Pansy qui s'était donné une joie de servir son "Dragynouchet". Il réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé dans la Grande Salle mais fut coupé dans ses réflexions quand Hermione entra par l'interstice laissé par la statue qui s'était déplacée lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le mot de passe.

- Et bien Granger... tu avais l'air d'apprécier ma présence à la Cérémonie des Répartitions... ne pus s'empêcher de lâcher narquoisement le blond.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu me regardais aussi ?

Le jeune Serpentard ne répondit pas, son regard gris orageux plongea dans celui noisette de la brune et il alla dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Hermione, elle, souriait largement avant d'entrer dans sa chambre à son tour, plutôt quelconque avec la seule particularité d'être aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Quels beaux yeux... ce gris électrisant... tu me fais fondre...

#Quel doux regard... ce noisette attendrissant... tu me fais fondre...#

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva plus tôt que Drago et se surpris à être déçue de ne pas le voir. Elle descendit à la Grande Salle et fut étonnée d'y trouver, parfaitement réveillés, Ron qui déjeunait et Harry qui frisottait avec Ginny, une tartine à la main.

- Salut vous trois !  
- Shalut Hermy... alors ch'était bien ta première nuit dans ta Shalle Commune, avec Malefhoy qui plush est ?  
- Ca a été...  
- Et bien c'est très bien qu'il te lâches un peu, je n'aime pas te savoir seule avec lui...  
- Et pourquoi donc ?  
- Il a acquis une réelle réputation de pervers... mais si tu me dis qu'il ne t'as pas attaqué pendant la nuit, alors ça va comme ça... conclus Ginny d'un air catégorique.  
- Tu... tu penses vraiment qu'il serait capable de... demanda-t-elle dégoûté  
- Je ne pense rien... je ne fais que supposer...  
- Tu shuppose un peu vite tu chrois pas ?  
- Oui... c'est sûr mais on ne sait jamais, c'est Malefoy quand même... dit Harry d'un ton prévoyant, et tiens, quand on parle du loup... ajouta-t-il en voyant le jeune Serpentard arriver.  
- Ch'est pas un loup ch'est une belette !!

Hermione, Harry et Ginny pouffèrent de rire et ils se remirent à manger tout en regardant les emplois du temps.

- Chuper ! Deux heures de Shortilèges avec les Sherpentards !!  
- Et ensuite c'est un superbe Cours d'Histoire de la Magie, je vais pouvoir rattraper le sommeil perdu...  
- Pourquoi ? Tu as fait quelque chose cette nuit ?  
- Euh... non, bien sûr que non... ajouta Harry précipitent en jetant un coup d'oeil furtif à Ginny qui rougit légèrement.

Hermione sourit mais n'ajouta rien, elle tourna le regard vers la table des Serpentards et se rendit compte que Drago la contemplait depuis un certain moment. Ce dernier rougit violemment lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et se tourna vivement vers Pansy qui lui demandait on ne sait quoi.

- Dragynouchet, je peux me servir de ton matériel de Potions cet après-midi ?  
- Oui oui bien sûr... marmonna le dénommé "Dragynouchet' en détournant le regard de la table des Gryffondors. Pourvu qu'elle ne m'ai pas trop remarqué...  
- Quoi ? De qui tu parles...  
- Hein ? Non je parlais de... enfin je pensais à McGonagall qui avait failli me mettre une retenue...  
- Ah bon ! Quelle folle, dès le premier jour...

#Quelle crétine, la pauvre elle gobe tout... quant à toi j'espères que tu ne m'as pas vu sinon je suis foutu...#

Et tu crois que tu vas m'échapper comme ça ?

Pendant le cours de Sortilèges, Drago n'arrêtais pas d'épier Hermione, guettant sa réaction au regard qui lui était destiné dans la Grande Salle, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Et pendant toute la journée, il se rongea les ongles ne sachant quoi faire pour éviter Hermione. Le soir venu, il dû se rendre dans la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef et y trouva, sans surprise, la jeune Gryffondor, assise sur un fauteuil en cuir blanc, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonsoir Malefoy...  
- Et depuis quand tu me dis bonsoir Granger ? cracha-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il aurait du se taire.  
- Et depuis quand tu me contemples ?  
- Je... et bien... oh et puis laisse tomber...  
- Non je ne laisserais pas tomber tant que je n'aurais pas une réponse... Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me fixer pendant des heures ? Déjà dans la Grande Salle, puis ensuite dans le cours de Sortilège... te suis-je indispensable ? demanda-t-elle triomphante.

Drago baissa les bras en soupirant et dit sur un ton las :

- Ca se pourrait...

#Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?!!#

Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?!!

Hermione fut frappée par la réponse et ne rajouta rien, encore sous le choc. Après plusieurs minutes de silence et de contemplation, elle dit d'une voix tremblante :

- Je... vais... je vais me coucher...

Et alla dans sa chambre sans dire un mot.

Se pourrait-il que tu m'ais remarqué ? Enfin ?

#Se pourrait-il que j'ai dit une chose pareille ?!#

Le lendemain, Hermione ne se leva pas, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et repassait ces mots dans sa tête : "Ca se pourrait". Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment entendu ces mots ? Trois petits mots qui pourrait changer une vie, sa vie... Mais après une réflexion de plusieurs heures, elle décida de...

L'ignorer, il allait l'ignorer, au moins pendant la journée, Drago se leva donc, et sortit, à sa grande surprise, en même temps qu'Hermione qui resta paralysée en le voyant. Ils restèrent un moment comme ceci puis la jeune Gryffondor rompit le silence pour descendre déjeuner, à 11h du matin. Chose peu banale que Drago imita après quelques minutes tout seul dans la Salle Commune.

- Bah t'étais où Hermy ? On se faisait du soucis... t'as de la chance on a pas cours de la matinée... s'étonna Harry en la voyant arriver dans la Grande Salle. J'espère que c'est pas Malefoy au moins ?  
- N... non... c'est juste... j'ai mal dormi... marmonna Hermione.  
- Tu es sûre ? Tu es toute pâle...  
- Non... ça va aller... répéta-t-elle sur un ton peu convaincant.

Mais Harry n'alla pas plus loin, pensant plus prudent de ne pas insister sur le sujet, il sourit et revint à son café et ses toasts.

- Où est Ronald ?  
- Il cherche un bouquin sur je sais pas quoi à la Bibliothèque, et il m'a dit qu'il détestait que tu l'appelles "Ronald"...  
- Et bien il s'y fera parce que c'est comme ça que je l'appellerais...

Rassurée par le changement de conversation, elle s'assit et commença à manger tout en parlant de Ron sous tous les angles. Jusqu'a ce qu'elle aperçoive Drago, comme elle se l'était promis, elle ne fit pas attention et la journée se passa à merveille.

C'est pas si dur de t'oublier... mais pour combien de temps ?

#Je sais même pas comment j'ai pu tenir une journée... je crois que je suis en manque...#

Le soir venu, Hermione entra dans la Salle Commune, priant pour ne pas y voir Drago qu'elle avait, jusqu'à présent, parfaitement ignoré. Mais, malheureusement, son souhait ne s'exauça pas et elle vit Drago, recroquevillé sur le canapé, tel un chat, en train de dormir. Attendrie malgré elle par la scène, Hermione s'approcha et s'assit à côté du jeune Serpentard, elle le contempla pendant un long moment, lui et sa chevelure argentée, et risqua un doigt pour caresser le visage du blond. Mais Drago se réveilla juste avant et ouvrit les yeux devant la main d'Hermione, il recula vivement et regarda la jeune préfète, apeuré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il froidement.  
- Je... pardon... j'ai... elle rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux.

Drago se rassit, à son tour gêné, et regarda Hermione fixement, il sourit et dit :

- Désolé...

Elle leva la tête d'un air incrédule et l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu quoi ?  
- Je... je suis désolé... Hermione...  
- Tu... tu... m'as appelé comment ?

Il ne répondit pas et garda son sourire timide et son regard tendre, il se leva et alla dans sa chambre, laissant une Hermione encore plus déboussolée que lui et pétrifiée par ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Le lendemain, Drago se leva, et entra dans la Salle Commune, il failli crier en voyant Hermione, qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours paralysée, sur le canapé. Il accouru vers elle et regarda ce qu'elle avait, son pouls était faible et son teint était pâle, stupéfié, le jeune Serpentard fit apparaître un brancard et y mit Hermione pour l'emmener à l'Infirmerie. Arrivé là-bas, Drago frappa violemment à la porte et entra sans même se faire prier, il déposa le corps d'Hermione et expliqua à Mme Pomfresh ce qui s'était passé :

- Et bien en fait... je l'ai appelé par son prénom... et je crois qu'elle n'a pas supporté...  
- Mais quelle idée de l'appeler par son prénom ?! Vous vous détestez !!  
- Nous sommes Préfets-en-Chef et nous nous devons de montrer l'exemple pour ce qui est de l'union entre les maisons. répliqua Drago même s'il ne pensait en rien à ce qu'il disait.  
- Vous... vous avez raison... bon, cela va-être rapide à soigner... il lui faudrait juste un peu de repos.

Elle sortit une potion jaune et versa le contenu dans un verre qu'elle tendit à Drago.

- Faites-lui boire ça... elle ira beaucoup mieux après, je vais dans mon bureau pour prévenir le professeur McGonagall qu'elle ne pourra pas assister à ses cours...

Drago acquise d'un hochement de tête et regarda Hermione d'un oeil implorant tout en lui faisant boire la potion après l'avoir relevée en lui mettant un bras dans le dos. Après quelques secondes, elle se mit à tousser et à cracher, et lorsqu'elle vit le blonde, il crut qu'elle allait de nouveau clamser, mais elle resta là, et il vit même un sourire apparaître sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu vas mieux ?  
- Oui ça va aller...  
- Tu m'as fais peur...  
- Toi aussi...

Le jeune préfet rougit et baissa les yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'il tenait encore Hermione, il retira vivement son bras et rougit encore plus. Hermione, elle, sourit et releva la tête pour dire :

- Merci...

#Je peux te le dire... mais je n'ai pas le courage...#

J'ai peur de te le dire... j'ai peur de ta réaction...

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?  
- Mais oui Harry !! Je t'ai déjà dit que ça allait mieux !  
- Mme Pomfresh nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé... c'est la première fois que Malefoy t'appelle par ton prénom, il a dû péter un câble...  
- Oui je pense aussi... c'est vrai que ça m'a frappé...  
- On a vu ça !!

Harry, Ginny et Ron étaient au chevet d'Hermione alors qu'elle se reposait après avoir bu la potion, elle rayonnait malgré le choc et se sentait en pleine forme.

- Mais ça va mieux ?  
- Oui Ronald !! Je vais mieux !!  
- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça...  
- Je fais ce que je veux avec ton prénom... et puis toi au moins tu risques pas de tomber dans les pommes...

Drago se rongeait les doigts dans sa chambre, ne sachant quoi faire, il avait préféré rester ici, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres des amis d'Hermione s'ils le voyaient en sa compagnie. Il restait donc là, les genoux pliés, se balançant d'avant en arrière et tremblant à l'idée de voir Hermione lui demander des explications, car oui, il lui en devait des explications, et de bonnes excuses aussi...

Le soir, après être sortie de l'Infirmerie, Hermione se dirigea directement vers la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef en espérant y retrouver Drago, pour un minimum d'explications. A son grand plaisir, Drago était là, sur le canapé, assit, le regarde vide, ne réagissant pas à la vue d'Hermione. Inquiète, elle s'approcha du Serpentard et agita sa main devant lui, il se "réveilla" et sursauta en voyant le jeune Gryffondor d'aussi près.

- Ah... Granger, tu m'as fais peur...  
- Ta gentillesse a-t-elle disparue ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.  
- Je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses une autre crise cardiaque. répliqua le blond.  
- Tu tiendrais donc à moi...  
- Ca t'amuses de me rappeler quelque chose que je sais déjà ?  
- Oui... cela me touches de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à penser ça...

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Drago d'être pétrifié, il ouvrit et ferma la bouche, sans rien dire, et son teint devint livide, cependant, son regard interrogea Hermione et elle ajouta d'un ton amusé :

- Bonne nuit... Drago...

Je t'aime...

#Je t'aime !!!#

La matin suivant, Drago ne bougea pas de son lit, c'est à peine s'il avait eut la force d'y entrer, alors pour en ressortir... Il restait là, pensif, le regard et l'esprit perdu, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Hermione entendit un vague "entrez" et ouvrit timidement la porte pour voir Drago, dans son lit, à moitié mort.

- Euh... Drago ?  
- Oui...  
- McGonagall veut te voir, il paraît que tu ne fais pas tes rondes de nuit...  
- D'accord j'arrive...

La jeune Gryffondor referma la porte au moment même où il se levait et elle attendit, sur le fauteuil en cuir blanc.

Drago sortit de sa chambre assez rapidement et regarda autour de lui, ne voyant pas la Directrice adjointe, il demanda :

- Elle m'attends où ?  
- Elle ne t'attends pas... tu n'as pas de rondes ce trimestre...  
- Alors pourquoi m'avoir fais venir ?

Hermione se leva du fauteuil et s'approcha de Drago, d'un air timide.

- J'ai à te parler...  
- Et de quoi ?

La jeune Gryffondor approcha son visage du sien et il sentit son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres.

_**Epilogue**_

Poudlard, le 5 Septembre, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, qui ne se sont jamais réellement haïs, ont complètement changé leur vie. En quatre jours, ils ont appris à s'apprécier, à se comprendre, et à s'aimer... Comme quoi, rien n'est jamais tracé... Pour ce qui est de la réaction des amis de nos deux tourtereaux, je vous laisse le choix, selon votre opinion et vos goûts...

#Maintenant tu m'aimes... m'aimeras-tu comme je t'aimais avant ?#

Maintenant tu m'aimes... Mais suis-je sûre que tu ne m'aimais avant ?


End file.
